khreeshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefano Blacklips
Stefano Blacklips is a cursed Corhyrian pirate. History Stefano's history prior to his piracy is unknown, but he became infamous for attacking ships sailing between Corhyr and the Dwarven Principalities. Stefano was particularly notorious for taking female captives as prisoners. A crew of Corhyrian officers (joined by a Stargazer named Rolf) was charged by the aristocracy attempted to hunt Stefano down, however they never returned. Both Rolf and Stefano were, in truth, seeking a Vessel. Stefano defeated the dwarf and took the wish for himself, which resulted in the Providence. He then hid it on the island of Zaratan, and entered the bottle with a hoard of treasure (never to leave again). Description Stefano is tall and thin, with a great bushy black beard (his lips are also stained black from smoking blackburn leaf) and a wooden leg. He fights with a rapier imbued with dark magic, and a harpoon that constantly dripped with cursed venom. He also has an eversmoking blackburn pipe and a bottomless bottle of wine. It is also said that he offers prayers to the Desolate One, who manipulates the wind to favour Stefano. Stefano seems demented and deranged, but it is unclear to what degree this is how he was before and how much is a result of his curse. In intoxicant-fuelled rages he shouts obscenities about the genie Atanua (who he feels tricked him into his fate), scrawls blasphemies on the walls of his ship, and destroying parts of the ship (such as the speaking figurehead that reminds him of Atanua). Though he is in many ways pathetic, Stefano is a cunning enemy and seems to have a supernatural control over his ship to an extent that is still unclear. He also appears to be immortal (although confined to his glass prison), rising from the deep whenever he is slain. In the Campaign Vantis, Lannus and Rexxar encountered Vantis on the Providence, and found him to be unhelpful at best. Their crew (led by Slark, including Len, Ruskar, Tarrish, Yurian, Corsavo and Enhu) stood guard over Stefano during the exploration of Snake Fortress, after Lannus had cast several curses on him to restrain him (-4 to attacks, saves and checks, - 6 to all abilities, half chance to lose a turn every turn). Unlocked Statistics Block Stefano Blacklips - Level 18 swashbuckler Saves+13+13+6 Abilities12,20,14,19,11,13 HP139 Speed-30(6) Initiative+5 Abilities-12,20,14,19,11,13 AC23(+5 dexterity,+9 chain shirt,+3 dodge) Rapier+23/+18/+13/+8(d6+8/18-20/x3+2d6 evil+d6fire) Harpoon +22 (d6+5/19-20/x3+venom) PASSIVE SQ Weapon Finesse, Nimble Rogue, Cunning Strike, Dodge+3, Improved initiative, Vicious Critical Skills Ropework+26 Sail+21 Chemistry+25 Deception+22 Escape+25 Acrobatics+25 Swim+20 Stealth+25 Geography+25 ACTIVE SQ Acrobatic Charge (can charge without a direct path, including acrobatics), Slippery Mind (rerolls failed will saves one turn later), Shifting Deck (can take 10 on acrobatics), devil's luck 1/day (reroll any d20 roll if it fails), Expertise 5 (currently active), Butcher the Fallen (all rapier damage to prone enemies is doubled), Tripping (Stefano can attempt to trip as a move action without provoking an attack of opportunity, and gets a +4 bonus to trip attempts when prone), Shift the deck (as a move action, Stefano can force everyone on the ship to make a DC25 balance check or be knocked prone), gleeful malice (gains +5 damage after he has killed an enemy, for three rounds) Equipment - +3 unholy burning rapier, +5 chain shirt, +4 harpoon of venom (4d6 damage each round until save DC20), eversmoking pipe, bottomless bottle, Stefano's Tricorne, brig key, storage room key Category:Humans Category:Wishmakers Category:Unlocked Statistics Blocks